marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mander (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Magnar (father, deceased); Zeta (mother, deceased); Rynda (sister); Azur (wife); Kobar (father-in-law); La (mother-in-law); Agon (brother-in-law, deceased); Ambur (sister-in-law, deceased); Quelin (brother-in-law, deceased); Triton (son); Karnak (son); Black Bolt (nephew); Maximus (nephew); Medusa (niece); Crystal (niece); Ahura (great-nephew); Luna (great-niece); Ronan (nephew-in-law); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Attilan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Tattoos all over his cranium | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Priest, philosopher and teacher; former Magister of First Tower of Wisdom | Education = Graduate of religious seminary, Tower of Wisdom, Attilan | Origin = Inhuman powered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan | Creators = Lou Mougin; Richard Howell | First = Inhumans Special #1 | HistoryText = Mander was an Inhuman and brother to one of Attilan's top geneticists, Rynda, both of whom were born to Magnar and Zeta. He became a priest and philosopher at Attilan's Tower of Wisdom and a member of the House of Agon, his sister married the Inhuman's monarch, Agon, and he himself married another member of the their royal house, Azur. Sometime after their marriage Azur gave birth to their first son, Triton, after Agon advised the royal family members to have children. Almost a year later, Mander and Azur where convinced by Agon, Rynda, and the other Genetic Council members to expose their son to the Terrigen Mist in infancy after seeing the results experimenting on their own son, Blackagar, while in the womb. Exposed to the mutagenic Terrigen Mist their son underwent a physical transformation which turned him into a waterbreater who could never rejoin them on land and would need to be raised in a specially designed alcove on the shore of the island of Attilan. To ensure that this would not happen to their second son, Karnak, Mander and Azur pleaded with the Genetic Council to forgo his exposure to the mists, and instead Karnak would be enrolled at his father's religious seminary where he would learn to unlock several mental abilities giving him "powers" beyond that of normal Inhuman and saving him from ever needing to go through Terrigenesis. Mander and Azur presumably split up, or at least split their time between visiting their two children, after the Genetic Council allowed for Karnak to join the monks of Wisdom. Azur, originally an biologist, undertook the study of ocean life to better understand and care for their waterbreathing son while; meanwhile, Mander, took the role as Magister of the Tower of Wisdom of the order and teach their powerless son. During this time Mander would lose his wife during a undersea mishap, experience the death of his sister and brother-in-law when a Kree ship damaged by their son, Blackbolt, crashed into them, and the eventual rise of the next generation of Inhumans which included his sons. Mander's sons would go on to serve the Royal family - Triton as a Royal bodyguard, scout, and solider while his youngest, Karnak, became the court vizier to his cousin and King. Mander, presumably sometime between the several exoduses of Attilan's people and its subsequent destruction at the hands of Thanos, stepped down as the Magister of the Wisdom, and his son, Karnak, would later become Magister of the Second Tower of Wisdom. | Personality = Mander was stated to have an odd personality by his sister, Rynda. | Powers = Unknown Inhuman powers granted by Terrigenesis. | Abilities = Possibly unlocked mental abilities similar to Karnak and the other Friends of the Tower. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = The entry for Medusa erroneously states that her father, Quelin, is Rynda's brother. Quelin has been identified as the spawn of a yet unidentified family, and Mander and Rynda has been identified as the spawns of Mangar and Zeta from the House of Agon. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}